


constellations

by einahpetsyarcip



Series: Pines Next-Gen [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Background Dipper/Pacifica, Gen, Oneshot, Pines Family, Pregnancy, dipifica babies, mostly platonic family stuff ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einahpetsyarcip/pseuds/einahpetsyarcip
Summary: “Is - is she...all right?” Ford questioned, looking extremely concerned.Mabel laughed again, louder this time. “Yeah, totally. She’ll be fine. The way I see it, if she can still yell at my dork brother, then everything’s completely normal. Well, for a woman in labor, at least,” she added, grimacing slightly.-There's a new set of Pines twins. But there's something extra special about these ones...





	constellations

**Author's Note:**

> preface: in this story, dipper and pacifica are married. also mabel married some guy whose backstory i have not come up with (hence why he's convienently not in this). as per usual, this is like 95% fluff  
> anyway, enjoy!

Somewhere in the woods of Oregon, the quiet ambiance of the forest was interrupted by the squealing tires of a car speeding down the highway.

“Stanley!! Could you maybe drive a _bit_ more slowly? Do you want to get a ticket??”

“Hah, no way, Poindexter! We’ll never make it in time if I start following speed limits! Besides, no cops around here would actually stop us and you know it!” Stan grinned as his twin brother sighed exasperatedly.

“Fair point, I suppose,” Ford replied, clutching the seat more tightly as Stan showed no sign of slowing down any time soon.

Finally, they reached the hospital and Ford caught his breath, stumbling out of the car once Stan had turned it off. His brother gave him a pointed look. “Well, lookie there! Ya didn’t die, didja?” The grin from earlier persisted, and Ford rolled his eyes before rushing into the building, Stan close behind.

They came to a screeching halt at the receptionist’s desk. Stan stepped forward. “Hey, uh, we’re Stan and Ford Pines and we need to find out what room our nephew and his wife are in?”

“Probably in the maternity ward,” Ford added helpfully. “Oh, and their last name is Pines also.”

The receptionist gave them a once-over before shrugging and typing in a search for the name Pines. “Um...okay, maternity you said?” Both men nodded. “Yeah all right. Should be room 268. Good luck,” she finished, looking up to see that they had started running towards the stairs. Shrugging again, she continued her previous work.

Just outside room 268, Mabel Pines-Elliot sat calmly knitting. It wasn’t clear as of yet what exactly she was knitting, but she threw the woolen project onto the chair beside her when she spotted both of her grunkles standing in the middle of the hallway, both out of breath. “Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! You guys made it!” She nearly  
knocked them over with her bear hug.

Stan chuckled. “Hey there, pumpkin. Good to see ya too.” He glanced around briefly, seemingly looking for someone. “Uh, where’s Max?”

“Oh, he couldn’t get off work on such short notice. He’ll be here later today though.” Mabel waved a hand. “It’s fine. I’ve been here since 6 in the morning anyway.”

Just then, a muffled scream came from behind the closed door of room 268, sounding something like “Dipper Pines, I am going to KILL YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”

The three occupants of the hallway froze. Mabel was the first to respond otherwise, laughing softly. “Welcome to the house of pain, guys. Well, for your ears, at least. That’s nothing compared to what ol’ Dipping Sauce is going through in there.”

“Is - is she...all right?” Ford questioned, looking extremely concerned.

Mabel laughed again, louder this time. “Yeah, totally. She’ll be _fine_. The way I see it, if she can still yell at my dork brother, then everything’s completely normal. Well, for a woman in labor, at least,” she added, grimacing slightly.

“How long do you think we’ll have to wait?” Ford looked uncomfortable at the prospect of being around for much more screaming.

Mabel booped his nose. “Luckily for you two, probably not too much longer. Last time somebody came out to give me an update was like twenty minutes ago, and she was almost at ten centimeters then. Shouldn’t be long before we get to meet the newest...member of the Pines family.” She paused a bit, hoping her Grunkles didn’t notice her slight hesitation.

Truthfully, her twin brother and his wife had asked her to keep not only the secret of their baby’s gender until the birth but ALSO the fact that they were having twins. Though at this point it wasn’t _too_ big of a deal if the beans spilled, she’d still rather that everybody had the surprise of actually _seeing_ the babies before knowing there were two of them.

After a minute or two more of casual conversation, Mabel sat back down to resume knitting, and Stan and Ford joined her on the plastic chairs. Stan leaned forward and took a deep breath as Ford drummed all six fingers in sequence on his pant leg. Mabel glanced at the door every once in a while.

Behind said door, Dipper Pines had long ago lost all sense of feeling in his hand. The good thing about that fact was that it made it a little easier to allow his wife to hold it in her death grip. He had also been cursed at and threatened more times than he could count in the past few hours since they arrived at the hospital. He supposed wearily that if he was in her situation, he probably would have acted pretty similarly, if not worse (if his past experience with the “Pain Hole” was anything to go off of). As the doctor told Pacifica to push, Dipper thought it very unfortunate indeed that Paz had not been able to get an epidural to help with the pain.

An agonizing few minutes later, their baby was born, filling the room with shrill cries. “It’s a girl!” the doctor proclaimed cheerfully, severing the umbilical cord and tying it off with a clamp. Dipper relaxed for about one second, thinking the ordeal was finally over. He thought wrong.

The nurses soon told Pacifica to push again, much to the couple’s shock (and Pacifica’s pain). Within the next minute or two, a second infant announced itself to the world.

“It’s a girl!”

Once the doctor and nurses helped Pacifica and completed postpartum procedures, they left the new family to themselves for a couple minutes before moving them into a recovery room. In Dipper’s mind, his wife looked more gorgeous in this moment than any other, having just given him the best gifts of his life.

Pacifica sat in bed, back propped up by multiple pillows. She lovingly cradled one of the twins, Dipper holding the other in his arms. “Well, I guess when we were thinking of names we didn’t account for _two_ babies, did we?” Dipper sniffled.

Glancing up at her husband, Pacifica noticed that he was crying. “Hey, dorkus,” she said softly, “I thought you said yesterday that you were going to be the cool dad and you weren’t going to cry or anything.” She grinned.

Dipper laughed quietly. “Yeah, yeah,” he replied, choked up. “I just can’t believe they’re ours!” He gently brushed the newborn’s cheek with his thumb, being careful to support her head. “I love you, babe,” he told Pacifica, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“Ew, I’m all gross right now!” she laughed before smiling and looking down at the infant in her arms lovingly. A beat passed and she noticed something on the baby’s left cheek, squinting at it. “Hey, Dip, does that look like anything to you?” she asked, carefully pointing out the connected series of dots on the child’s skin. 

He examined the birthmark for a second or two before his eyes widened. “Paz...that’s...an almost perfect replica of Cassiopeia! That’s, uh, one of those well-known constellations I was telling you about the other day.” He glanced at the twin he held in his arms. “Looks like it’s unique to her as well,” he reported. “This one doesn’t have the birthmark.”

Pacifica smiled tiredly, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. “Oh my gosh, you’re such a nerd.”

Dipper grinned in response. “Hey, you’re the one that married and had kids with this nerd,” he pointed at himself.

A thought occurred to Pacifica. “You know, we weren’t ever able to really decide on names we liked, but I kinda like the name of that constellation you said just now. Cass...cassia…”

“Cassiopeia?”

“Right. But maybe we should name her...Cassidy? Inspired by her dork father’s excessive knowledge of star formations.”

Dipper chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, okay. I really like that actually.” Looking down at the baby in his arms, he mused, “I wonder if our other baby girl has any birthmarks like Cassidy does. It might help in the naming process, who knows.”

“Ask the doctor maybe?” Pacifica suggested.

“Good idea, babe.” Dipper laid his daughter down in one of the two incubators and left to try to find the doctor.

A few minutes later, he returned with one of the nurses, who carefully unwrapped the blanket from around the baby. Dipper quickly spotted a series of interconnected dots on his daughter’s upper right arm. He pulled his phone out to take a picture before the blanket was replaced and the nurse left.

He excitedly ran back to the side of the hospital bed, phone in hand. “Paz, look!! She has the constellation Leo on her arm and shoulder! I can’t believe how perfect this is!” He could barely hold still to show his wife the picture because he was shaking with excitement.

Pacifica couldn’t help but smile at her husband’s enthusiasm, no matter how nerdy he was. “That _is_ pretty exciting, isn’t it, babe? Huh, I guess we’re like, the star family or something now, aren’t we?”

Dipper bent down and kissed her forehead. “I guess so,” he replied, still grinning. “There’s an idea...we could name her after her constellation! How about...Leona?”

She shrugged. “Sounds better than any of the old lady names that book at home suggested. I don’t see why not.”

“Great! We can keep the theme going. Middle names can come later, I suppose.”

Just as he was sitting down for a second again, Pacifica groaned next to him in mock annoyance. “Oh great, now they’re _both_ gonna be total nerds just like you. I don’t know how I’m going to survive you guys.” She winked just before he kissed her cheek again, laughing.

Once they were all settled in the recovery room and Dipper had finally had time to eat the snack he brought from home, Mabel, Stan, and Ford all entered to meet their new family member(s). Mabel stood back, grinning as she watched her grunkles realize that there were two babies in the room.

“They’re...twins?!” Stan asked, glancing at Dipper. 

The latter nodded, smiling. “Identical girls.”

Ford and Stan looked half like they couldn't believe their ears and half like they just wanted to cry.

“Yep, Grunkle Stan. I guess we Pines just can’t catch a break from the twin gene, eh?” Mabel added from the corner.

Both old men turned on their heels toward her. “You knew?” Ford questioned.

She shrugged. “Hey, Dips and Paz asked me to keep the gender a secret, but they _also_ didn’t know that they were twins! So yes, I’ve known for a few months now.”

Stan turned back toward the babies, gently lifting Leona out of her incubator. A few stray tears managed to escape him, prompting him to comment on the dust that must be causing them. “I, uh, remember holding you and Mabel for the first time all those years ago,” he addressed his great-nephew gruffly. Chuckling, he added, “Mabel punched me in the nose, I’ll have you know. Once they got you to breathe normally, you were pretty calm.” He felt his brother’s reassuring hand on his shoulder for a brief second.

Ford carefully lifted Cassidy. Almost immediately, the peculiarly-shaped birthmark on the infant’s cheek piqued his interest, and he spoke up. “Dipper, my boy, have you noticed this?” he said, turning toward his nephew. “There’s a near-perfect-”

“Replica of Cassiopeia,” Dipper finished, grinning. “Ah, I knew you’d notice that, Grunkle Ford.”

Mabel moved toward her grunkles and her new nieces. “So, does the other one have any weird marks or is it just this one?”

“Cassidy. That’s her name. And, uh, Grunkle Stan’s holding Leona right now.” Stan handed the baby over to Mabel, who immediately cooed and rocked her in her arms. Soon after, Dipper pulled up the picture of Leona’s arm on his cell phone and began showing it to his other family members.

“Just looks like a buncha dots to me,” Stan said, still sniffling.

“Same, Bro-Bro,” Mabel added.

Ford, however, got almost as excited as Dipper had earlier. “Is that…”

“Leo!” Dipper and Ford said the constellation’s name at the same time, spurring an exasperated groan from Mabel and Stan.

Pacifica laughed from her position on the bed. “Hey, at least you’re not the only nerd in this family,” she addressed her husband teasingly.

Stan snorted. “Agree with ya there for _sure_ ,” he responded.

Mabel passed Leona back to Dipper and took Cassidy from Ford, kissing the baby’s cheek. “So, Cassidy and Leona, huh? Let me just say,” she grinned, poking at the fluff on the infant’s little hat, “I _definitely_ could do a better job making hats for them.” She winked at her brother.

Once everyone had a turn to hold the babies, Dipper laid them down to rest in their incubators. Ford and Stan left the room, closing the door behind them. Both old men sank down into chairs outside, still in shock.

“Gosh, Sixer...it’s like a second chance or something.”

“Third chance, more like,” Ford laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Stan sighed. “Here’s to hoping they don’t get all stupid like the two of us.”

Ford smiled and put his arm around his brother. “Here’s to hoping.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anybody wants to see what the twins look like as kids then here i made art: http://einahpetsyarcip.tumblr.com/post/175769814828/finished-full-models-of-my-gf-next-gen-ocs


End file.
